The Wizarding World of Abigail Turner
by Inexhaustible Source of Magic
Summary: Abigail finally gets to go to Hogwarts to become a Ravenclaw, just like her parents. But that doesn't quite turn out the way she expected. Suck at Summaries. Story is quite funny :
1. The Train Ride

I sat on the train, absentmindedly twirling a strand of my blond hair in my fingers. The country side flew past the large rectangular window in a blur. I itched to be on my broomstick, soaring over the scarlet steam engine and shooting through the trees.

I re-crossed my legs, throwing my left knee over my right, and then let them fall back straight. They were too short for me to sit comfortably while propping them up on the seats across from me so I let them fall straight to the floor. I then tried crossing my legs at my ankles, then at my knees again and finally pulled them into my lap criss cross style. I was antsy and anxious. Mom and dad would be expecting a letter as soon as possible but what would I tell them if I wasn't a Ravenclaw. It didn't help my weary mind that the train still had hours to go until we reached the castle.

I was thrown from my uneasy thoughts as I heard a commotion in the hallway between compartments. I could see the silhouettes of what looked like two boys. One of them ran at the other and threw their books onto the floor. Laughter from several students followed the antic.

I looked back at through the window and stared at the clouds dotting the sky. A while later I heard a knock coming from the sliding door. "Candy from the trolley?" an elderly woman asked, pushing the door open. I stood and pulled my wrinkled t-shirt down over my jeans. I pulled a few knuts out of the front pocket of my bag. I handed them to the witch and chose two chocolate frogs, a bag of Bertie Bots Every Flavor Beans and a cauldron cake.

As the woman moved to the next compartment I saw a book lying on the floor, the edges ripped and the cover stepped on. I picked it up and studied the cover as the door closed swiftly behind me.

I kicked off my black boots and leaned over to lie with my back against the wall by the door and my feet resting on the other side of the seat. I pulled the chocolate frog's wrapper off and bit into it. Smiling at the flavor, I stared at the cover of the book. Quidditch Through the Ages. My eyes widened at the title. First years weren't supposed to have brooms but that didn't keep me from pulling my dad's old one out of the shed. I had learned the rules of Quidditch easily and now all I wanted to do was try out for my house team…not that I knew my house yet.

Anxiety twisted my chest once more and I flipped through the pages inattentively. All of sudden, a boy shot through the door. I gasped and stood, throwing the book in front of me as impromptu protection. "The Hell?" I cried.

He was breathing hard, as if he had run here. "My book!" He cried pulling it from my hands.

"Excuse me?" I cried, grabbing it back. It wasn't hard; he didn't put up much of a fight. "What are you doing?"

"This is my book! That girl knocked me down and slammed them out of my hand."

I couldn't help but smirk. "That was a girl?"

"If you can believe it with that haircut," he said smiling.

"Sit down," I offered. He did and I was finally able to take his full appearance.

He was a peculiar boy. He must've been a first year; he didn't look old enough to be anything else. He was on the larger side and was already decked out in his school robes. He had thin rimmed glasses out lining his hazel eyes. Small blemishes covered his nose, mixed with freckles. He had his wand in his left hand. A satchel was slung across his shoulder and I could make out the spines of more books.

"So, what house do you think you're gonna be in?" He asked, leaning forward on his knees. I furrowed my eyebrows at his question.

"Ummm, I don't know."

"I personally think I'm gonna be in Gryffindor. My dad was in Gryffindor and so was my sister. My brother was in Slytherin and my mom was Ravenclaw. I guess I have a chance to be in any one of them. Of course my friend, Amy, she's two years ahead of us and we're neighbors, she thinks I'm gonna be in Hufflepuff. God, I don't know what I would if I was."

"Okay, please!" I cried, throwing my hand out. "Stop to breath!" He laughed slightly and I smiled.

"My name's Daniel by the way," he said. "Pure blood."

"What?" I asked.

"Pure-blood. My whole family is magic. What about you?"

"I'm not sure. I mean, my mom is a witch and so is my dad but his parents weren't."

"Oh, you're a sort of half-blood. Got any brothers or sisters?"

"A sister but…she's only four and…she can't do magic." I blushed, trying not to show my embarrassment.

"Oh, she's a squib."

"A what!" I cried, disgusted by the term.

"A squib," he clarified. "Someone who's born into a wizard family but isn't one. That sure sucks for her."

"Yeah," I said, making it obvious. I offered him an every flavor bean. We bit into them at the same time and I laughed when he got sour milk and grimaced. I got cinnamon, which wasn't that tasty either.

As we started to laugh, I saw the door slide open once more. The figure standing before us was odd to say the least. Her face told me she was a girl but her hair contradicted the fact. It was short, spiking up in the back and top. It was cute though, I couldn't deny that. She was dressed in her robes as well, and they hung unkemptly over her tall figure. Her face was round and her eyes were a light brown twinkling with mischief. She shifted her weight in her black high-tops and smiled.

"Oh look," she said, addressing Daniel. "The n00b found a friend." Daniel glared at her but he didn't look extremely hurt.

"My name's Kirsten," she said, holding out her hand. I shook it and she smiled. "I like your hair," she commented.

"Thank you," I said, taken aback by the compliment. I ran my hair through it, self consciously. "I like yours too."

"Thanks. What's your name?" She asked, sitting down next to me.

"Abby," I told her. She nodded and a moment of silence followed.

"My name's Daniel, thanks for asking!" He cried exasperated. Kirsten rolled her eyes and I laughed. "Hey," Daniel then said, desperately trying to return the attention to him. "Have you tried doing any magic yet?"

We shook our heads. "Have you?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Yah, but I'm not that good." He pulled out his wand anyway, however, and muttered, "Lumos." Light darted from the tip an illuminated the compartment. I squinted trying to block the sudden light from my eyes. Finally, he murmured, "Nox," and as quickly as it appeared, the light was gone. "I mean," Daniel said. "I seen it done much better than that and I've only just started out…"

"Holy crap!" Kirsten cried, annoyance and amusement crossing her face. "What are you freaking talking about? That was so good!"

"Nooo," Daniel insisted.

I rolled my eyes. "You were really good."

We continued talking for hours and hours, telling story after story of our childhoods and our memories. Before I knew it, the hours I'd been dreading flitted past and we were pulling into the station. I pulled on my robes and almost wished the train ride was longer so I could continue talking to my new best friends.

However, as I looked out the window and saw lights from the castle pass through the trees my excitement was renewed immediately. I dashed off the train with Daniel and Kirsten by my side. We stepped down onto the platform. Trees outlined the railroad track. Paths led from the platform. Most the students began walking down the farther one. However we soon heard a booming voice call out, "First years! First years this way!" We followed the voice and gasped when we found the source. Standing before was a gigantic man with bushy black hair and dark eyes. He wore a dark overcoat with too many pockets to count. He held a large lantern, sending blinding light flashing over our faces. "Alright you first years. Just follow me and we'll be on our way." With that we began to walk after him down a path into the woods.

We eventually made our way down to a small beach, the sand mixing with the dirt from the trees. Nearly twenty small boats sat on the bank. Daniel, Kirsten and I got into a boat together, joined reluctantly by another boy who didn't say much. However, no one said anything as we began our way across the lake.

The castle rose out of the mist, beautiful cascade of glowing turrets and towers. Trees outlined the grounds around the building. No, "building" was too simple of a word to describe Hogwarts. Candlelight flowed out of the beautiful windows and we could see other students making their way into through the doors. The stone walls rose up over us, and we craned our necks to keep staring at it. The night sky was clear, stars blinking through the wispy clouds. The boats finally hit the shore and we quickly climbed out of them and gathered together on the grass.

The man, who had taken up a whole boat by himself and had introduced himself as Hagrid, joined us a minute later. "Alright," he called out. "Follow me." He still held onto the lantern and led us through the main doors and into a large main hall. A huge marble staircase stood to our left and we could hear the unmistakable drone of kids talking. A woman walked up to us.

She was a tall older woman but a gleam in her eye told me she was more capable than she looked. She had grey hair, tied back in a tight bun. She wore long flowing robes and a role of paper in one hand. "Hello first years," She called out, her voice echoing through the entrance hall. "My name is Professor McGonagall. You will enter the Great Hall, where the other students have already congregated. You will file into the Hall in an orderly fashion and then you will be sorted into one of the four houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw or Slytherin." I saw Kirsten smile out of the corner of my eye. I turned and looked over at Daniel and I couldn't miss the flash of anxiety in his eyes and I knew it was masked in my own. "Now," McGonagall continued, "you will follow me and you will be sorted."


	2. The Sorting

I promise more will happen next chapter. This is more character development. :)

* * *

><p>I followed Daniel and Kirsten as we walked into the Great Hall. Candles floated nearly twenty feet above the chatting the students. Light flashed against the walls and ceiling. Or, was it the ceiling? To my better knowledge, I was staring up at the night's sky, the stars winking at me through the clouds once more.<p>

"Its enchanted to look like the night sky." Daniel informed me, obviously seeing my interest. I nodded, tearing my eyes off the enchanted ceiling and to the rest of the room in front of me. Four long tables were spread out, outlined by students. They were talking fervently looking at us and then back at their friends. At the end of the room stood another table placed on a raised platform. I suspected it was the staff table, as the adults seating at it wore similar robes to Professor McGonagall.

At that moment the professor in question stopped and turned to face us. Standing behind her, in front of the staff table, was a hat sitting on a stool. The hat was old and looked worn down. Patches covered its dusty surface and wrinkles ran from the point to the brim. "The sorting hat!" Daniel breathed in awe.

"Shut up!" Kirsten hissed elbowing him in the gut. I smiled, as I was getting sick of his constant commentary as well.

"I will call your name," McGonagall called out. "And you will come forward to be sorted."

A hushed silence fell over the Great Hall. The scroll was unrolled and she began with, "Aberman, Stanley." A short chubby boy waddled up the stool and pulled himself up to sit on its surface. McGonagall placed the hat over his dark red hair. Seconds later a deep rip in the fabric pulled open and a deep voice echoed through the Great Hall.

"Yes, hmm, let's see. Right. Better be…Hufflepuff." It took me a second to realize that the voice was coming from nothing other than the hat itself. My eyes widened and I looked over at Kirsten, who looked as surprised as I did. Daniel smirked and rolled his eyes.

Stanley stood, walked over to his table and the sorting continued with "Ace, Timothy."

And so it went, for what felt like hours. Kirsten got called near the beginning with, "Andersen, Kirsten." She walked up and perched herself on the stool. The hat was placed over her spiky hair and sat there a few moments. Finally, it opens its mouth and shouted out "Ravenclaw!" Kirsten blinked in disbelieve and slowly made her way down to her new table.

Later on, Daniel got sorted as well. "Kralie, Daniel." He strode up to the stool and sat down, his forehead glistening with sweat. I wrinkled my nose and watched as the hat was placed on his head for nearly two minutes. Finally, once it had scrutinized enough, it shouted "Ravenclaw!" My eyes widened as Daniel stumbled down to sit next to Kirsten, who looked like she wanted to shoot herself.

I wet my lips in anticipation and squeezed my wand. _Please, please, please, _I muttered to myself.

Finally I heard my name being called. "Turner, Abigail." I gulped and bit my lips hard, my knees shaking as I forced myself to walk slowly up to the dreaded yet extremely anticipated seat.

I climbed onto the smooth surface and clenched the sides of the seat to keep my hands from shaking. My knees vibrated against each other and I tried to slow my breathing as I wondered if anyone had ever fainted while getting sorted. I watched Professor McGonagall place the hat over my hair. It felt down over my eyes and I heard a voice begin to whisper in my head.

"Ah, you're a difficult one as well. Sarcastic but sweet. Brainy but defensive. Hmm, right. Better be…" A second of silence followed where I'm sure the whole castle could hear my heart beating against my chest. "Slytherin!" My head snapped up, the hat nearly falling off my head. I looked over at the Slytherin table to find a mass of dark hair and pale faces. Sharp noses and quick, defensive eyes. Normally I would steer clear of people like this…and I was supposed to spend the next seven years with them.

I stood and walked over to sit at the table. I turned and saw Kirsten and Daniel frowning, disappointed I wasn't sorted into Ravenclaw with them. I sat in silence while the remainder of the students were sorted. A few other kids were sorted into Slytherin and they sat around me. I didn't talk to them or any of the other students throughout dinner. At one point I looked over to see Daniel and Kirsten talking and laughing with other fellow Ravenclaws. A feeling of dread settled in my chest and I spent the rest of the night gloomy and depressed.

Dinner finally ended, as did the dessert. Once it had a man stood at the staff table and held up his hands for silence. Once again the students fell silent almost immediately. "Students!" He cried and I was able to get a good look at him. He was old but, like McGonagall, had a certain look about him that caused me to believe he wasn't to be underestimated. He had long white hair running down his back and front by his beard. Half-moon glasses covered his eyes and smile crossed his face, the kind of smile that made me want to smile back at him. "Teachers," he continued. "I want to welcome you back to Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am Professor Albus Dumbledore, your headmaster. Now that we are full to bursting I think we should retire to bed to sleep off this delicious meal. Prefects, please lead the first years to your dormitories. Sleep well, all of you."

And with that, everyone stood and began to walk away. I looked up at the rest of the first years and unfortunately saw my own confusion and terror mirrored on their faces. "First years. Right. I better tell you where to go. Follow me!" The voice was rushed, running off its owners tongue quick and tersely. However the authoritative tone wasn't missed and we all stood up almost immediately.

"My name is Carter Montague. No wise cracks from the drama department," he said pointing a finger at a short skinny boy who had opened his mouth to make fun of his last name. As I did, I craned my neck to up at the teenager standing before me. He was dressed in midnight black robes and deep green trim running around the edge, a shiny prefects badge hanging from his chest. He was tall but not just because he was a sixth year. Thick heavy boots peeked out from under robes, as did the legs of ripped, well worn jeans. He had long honey colored hair that fell around his shoulders and thick glasses sat on his nose around dark green eyes. He looked tough and wild but his smiled was sweet. "Come on," he called out and we quickly ran after him, three of our small steps matching two of his.

We walked out into the Entrance Hall and took a left. Not many other students were walking around us since we left the Great Hall a few minutes after they did. We walked deeper and deeper into the castle. Carter led us behind another staircase and then pulled a tapestry aside. Behind it stood another staircase and we continued down it. Finally we stopped in front of a blank wall, save a single torch that sent long shadows crawling down the walls. I shivered at the chill that seeped into our skin. "Fiendfyre," Carter said to nobody in particular. Suddenly a door appeared, carved out of the wall. "If someone says the wrong password then a trapdoor opens and they end up taking a quick trip to the lake."

I gasped and bit my lip, fear filling my lungs sharply. I followed the rest of the first years into the room and couldn't help but stare in amazement at the room in front of me. It was low ceilinged with bars covering the windows. Torches hung from the wall, carrying green flames in them causing the room to have a greenish glow. Arm chairs and couches were scattered throughout the room, all green with silver buttons on the pillows. They were all leather and looked quite comfortable. Dark wood cupboards were placed around the wall, holding secrets some students were already investigating. Older students were already sitting around the room, talking in hushed tones and glaring at the blabbering first years. A large fire place took up a majority of the eye space with a large silver snake sculpture wrapping up and over it. Out of some of the windows I could see water floating by. Because the room was very cave like, a chill ran through the air but I had the feeling it would have that feeling despite the water.

I stood in the doorway, mesmerized by it all. Carter saw me gaping open mouthed at the common room and stood next to me. "Scary isn't it?" He asked smiling. I started to shake my head in denial but eventually nodded, my true feelings taking over. "Ahh, you'll get used to it," Carter assured me. "Being a Slytherin is pretty intimidating. More so than any of the other houses I think." He placed one of his large hands on my shoulder and played with a strand of my hair. I flinched slightly at his touch but it wasn't because I didn't like it. I blushed slightly and looked down at the floor self consciously. "Don't worry," he continued patting my shoulder. "You'll fit in soon enough. Now, go straight up those stairs and you'll see your dormitory. See you in the morning, Blondie." My eyes widened slightly at his nickname but I didn't protest. I watched his retreating figure as he walked over to his friends sitting on one of the couches in front of the fire.

I turned slowly and made my way toward the stairs Carter had pointed out. The door opened with a slight squeak and I found myself in a small, nearly circular room. The walls were lined in slightly damp stone and lights flashed across them, like they do underwater at a pool, which made sense as I soon realized we were underwater in this room as well. Windows sat around the room in between the five four poster beds and I could see seaweed floating by.

The beds themselves had long dark wooden posts on the corner, emerald green tapestries and drapes hanging from them. Long silky looking comforters were laid over the twin mattresses, each with a green snake outlined in silver on it.

A small stove sat in the middle of the room with a thick iron ring around it, presumably used for drying wet clothes like socks. Small tables sat on the left side of the beds with an unlighted candle stick sitting plainly on each one. An empty bookshelf sat to the left of the door, ready to be filled with our books, I imagined.

Trunks sat at the end of each of the beds and were the only personal touches in the room. I found my own placed in front of a bed to the farthest right, close to the door. I walked over to it and sat on my bed slowly, my mind still spinning from the events of the evening. I fingered the snake blanket to find it extremely soft and comfortable.

At that moment I saw two other girls slip into the room. One of them was of medium height with thick curly red hair. Her body shape was slightly chubby, like she hadn't lost her baby fat yet. Her skin still had a light tan and her brown eyes scanned the room eagerly.

Her companion was shorter but taller than me. Her skin was a dark mahogany and her black hair was braided down her back. Her eyes were blue, which struck me as odd. Her clothes looked big on her, as if she was expected to grow into them.

"Wowwie!" The first girl cried, bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet. "What a place! I bet the other houses don't have digs like this!"

"I hope none of the girls get seasick," the second girl joked half heartedly. Then they noticed me. "Hello there," she said walking over to her trunk.

"What's your name girl?" The first girl asked. Her voice had a hint of a country twang to it.

"A-Abby," I stuttered, cursing myself for my weak tone.

"Sweet name. I'm Leighann," the pudgy girl said.

I looked over at the black girl who was leaning over her bed, pushing down on the mattress. "Chloe," she said. I smiled back at her.

We stood in silence for a second that was broken only when two other girls walked in. A cat sprinted in behind them.

"Regina, control your insufferable feline!"

"Oh, big words! Kenzie must be mad!"

"Of course I'm mad! I've got a sister who can't even tell when she's making a god-awful fool of herself!"

"Oh sure! Me, the sister. I'm making a fool of myself!" The one who had been called Regina scoffed.

"Well, I'm glad you're finally accepting it!" Kenzie spat back.

"Oh shut up you twat! You're so annoying. We've been pushed together since the day we were born and I get my one chance for freedom and now I share a room with you of all people. My unbearable older sister!"

"Well it's no surprise to me! I always knew you'd be a Slytherin! Where else would you be?"

Finally they stopped to breath. They were obviously of Asian descent and twins but fraternal. Kenzie was tall and graceful, her arms and legs toned and muscular, like a ballerinas. Her long black hair was pulled back into a messy bun with a red ribbon. Her blue eyes were squinted in rage and her perfectly manicured nails made angry red marks in her hands where she was clenching them into fists.

Regina, her sister, was similar but extremely different. She wasn't as tall as her sister or nearly as toned. She too had black hair but it was cut shorter, handing limply and unkemptly around her shoulders, a few strands tied bright blue. Her blue eyes were outlined in thick black liner and mascara and her lips were coated in bright purple lipstick.

"Well, you two sure do have some problems," Leighann muttered.

"I have problems?" Regina cried incredulous. "Have you seen her, little miss perfect? Always doing what's asked of her! Just a stupid little kiss up!

"Answering teacher's questions doesn't make me a kiss up!" Kenzie argued.

"Oh sure, tell that to the other kids who hate you!"

"You tell yours and I'll tell mine!"

"Will you two just shut up?" We turned to find Chloe standing in front of her bed. Her arms were crossed and she rolled her eyes. "It's obvious none of us want to be here! None of us want to be a Slytherin but, for whatever reason, we are. Let's just make the best of it and stop the constant bickering!"

We stood in silence as she finished her rant. Once she finished with an infuriated huff, we all turned back to our beds and readied for bed.

_Dear Mom, Dad and Selena,_

_ Hello from Hogwarts! I'm so tired from the long day but I'll try to fill you in on what's happened so far…_

My quill stopped and hovered over the page. I couldn't do it, I just couldn't do it. What would they say when they found out I wasn't a Ravenclaw? I was an evil Slytherin instead. A horrible thieving duplicitous Slytherin.

I turned over slightly to find all the other girls asleep in their beds. As I did, my letter fell onto the ground. I made to grab it but it fell out of my grip. Sighing, I placed my quill and ink onto the table and lay back under the covers. My parents didn't need to know I wasn't a Ravenclaw. Not yet.


	3. The Classes Part 1

I walked down the hall toward the Great Hall, following all the other students who were making their way there as well. As we walked out of the shadow of the marble staircase I saw two familiar figures standing at the base of it. "Hey!" I cried, jogging over to them.

"Hey," Kirsten cried and ran over to meet me. "How'd you sleep? They didn't kill you in your sleep our anything?"

I laughed and rolled my eyes. "Almost but no."

"Obviously they didn't kill her," Daniel muttered.

"I was being sarcastic!" Kirsten cried in a mocking tone.

We began to follow the crowd into the Great Hall but as we did I realized we'd have to face an uncomfortable separation. They began to walk over to the Ravenclaw table but I knew I couldn't join them. I waved half-heartily at them and joined Leighann at the Slytherin table. She smiled through a mouthful of eggs and I returned it tepidly. "What's wrong?" She asked.

I shrugged. "Sorry," I said. "I'm still just getting used to the whole Slytherin thing." I poured some ketchup on my hash-browns and began to eat them a few at the time. As we ate in silence, I saw papers being passed around. Once one was handed to me, I looked it over and recognized a school schedule.

"Oh great," I heard a fourth year mutter from down the table. "We've got nearly every class with those know-it-all Ravenclaws." Hearing this I whipped around to stare at Daniel and Kirsten. At that moment, they turned to face me. They both were holding their own schedules and smiling at me. Daniel was giving a thumbs up and Kirsten was laughing.  
>I quickly ate the rest of my breakfast and saw most of the other students begin to stand. I stood with Leighann and walked with the crowd out of the Great Hall. Daniel and Kirsten eventually caught up with me.<p>

"Yes! Finally, a schedule I can work with!" Kirsten said, fist pumping me. I laughed.

"I know! I'm just glad I can spend time with you and not…other people!"

"Being unsocial is the way to go," she stated. I agreed.

"I just hope the teacher's good," Daniel said.

"God, you're such a dork!" I cried, playfully shoving him. As I did, our hands met slightly and his finger almost wrapped around mine. I blushed and yanked my hand away. An awkward silence passed between the three of us but we had made it to our first class so I made no attempts to salvage the moment.

"Welcome to Charms class, come in, come in." A small man stood at the front of the room, ushering them in. He was maybe three feet tall, if that, and had short gray hair. He wore bright purple robes and held a wand in his hand. "Take any seat, don't be shy."

Daniel made for the front of the room but Kirsten and I quickly pulled him back. We compromised by sitting in the center of the room. The tables were long but only had three seats at them so we quickly commandeered one.

Once everyone had been seated, the teacher waved his wand and hovered into the air. "Hello students. My name is Professor Flitwick and welcome to Charms. This year we will learn a number of incantations, include the Hover Charm and the Bouncy Charm. We will begin today with simple wrist movements. Now, take out your copies of Standard Book of Spells and study the illustrations they specify."

I pulled my book out of my bag and my friends did the same. On examination, however, we found Daniels book to be already filled with notes and highlighting. "Did you sneak in here a year early?" Kirsten intrigued in a hushed whisper.

"I just took down what I thought was important. Nothing major." Daniel argued.

"What do you think is major?" I asked, flipping through ten pages of nothing but notes.

We were silenced as Professor began to walk us through the movements we'd be using throughout the years.

Roughly an hour later we filed out of the room, massaging our wrists from the consent rolling motions. "Rough, aint' it?" I asked, laughing. Kirsten smiled and pulled out her schedule from her bag. It was already wrinkled and she had to press it against the wall to flatten it out and read it.

"Looks like we've got…Defense Against the Dark Arts next. You?" She asked, looking over at me.

I checked my own paper and confirmed I had the same class. Beaming with delight, we locked arms and proceeded to skip down the hall toward our next class. "I'll just follow you!" Daniel called after us. "It's fine."

I stopped and ran back for him. "Oh come on, you big dork." I grabbed his arm and pulled him to catch up with Kirsten, who was stamping her foot impatiently.

We walked down the hall and down a flight of stairs. We then made our way to a classroom by the end of the hall. Students were congregating outside, leaning against the wall or sitting by the door. "What's going on?" I asked to no one in particular.

"Teacher's not hear yet," a boy said in a slight Scottish accent. He was sweet looking and short, barely an inch taller than me. He had brown hair and light green eyes. A small earring peeked out behind the hair that draped in front of his ear. He smiled at me and I couldn't help but return it.

I walked over and leaned against the wall next to him. Finally, when we didn't see any other students walking or running toward their next class the throng of students got impatient. "Oh my God!" One cried. "We've been waiting forever!" This received huffed agreements from the rest of the kids.

Suddenly, we saw the lock on the door begin to turn very slowly. "Umm, guys?" I asked, backing away from the door. They all did the same. "Who's inside?"

"Hell if I know," the Scottish boy whispered. He pulled out his wand and I noticed Daniel did too.

However, when the locked reached the end of its turn and the door swung open, we saw a woman standing there. "Well, what are you doing out here? Come on in!" Kirsten and I exchanged a glance but followed the woman inside.

She sat on the desk, crossing her legs in front of her. She had light skin and her face and arms were speckled with dark freckles. Her face had small features and her eyes were a deep hazel, resembling sparkling jewelry. She had bright red hair that hung down to her crossed legs, messy but held out of the face by a head band. She wore tight blue jeans that flared out around her ankles and a simple cotton t-shirt that tied at the neck line. A dark robe was draped over her shoulders.

"Hello everyone! Sorry I was a bit late! Had to look into something for…um…I had to look into something." We all sat down at the desks and pulled out our books. "Okay, now, let's get down to business." She swung down onto the floor, her deep brown boots hitting the floor with a thud. "I am Professor Quinn. You're all here to learn Defense Against the Dark Arts. To most of you, this is the class that will be most important. By the end of your education you'll have some of these spells memorized and will be able to use them in a moment's notice. Think you can do that with potions?" She said with a laugh.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean." A drawling voice came from the doorway. We all turned but not soon enough to miss the look of surprise and intimidation on Ms. Quinn's face. Standing in the doorway was a tall, skinny man. He had long greasy black hair and a hooked nose. His skin was pale and his face was long and skinny. His robes were long and dark black. He folded his arms in front of his chest, his deep dark eyes boring into ours.

Most of the students turned back around to face the front of the room; not that Professor was doing anything, it was so they wouldn't have to face the tall dreary man that was interrupting our class. "Professor Quinn, I believe you wanted to speak to me?"

Our teacher nodded, her long hair bobbing with her head. "Yes Professor Snape, thank you. I was wondering…" she seemed to remember that we were still there. She walked to the back of the classroom. She made to lead the man out into the hall by his arm, but thought better of it. She walked back into the hall and Snape eventually followed her. He pulled the door back until it was only open an inch.

The students began to talk amongst themselves but Kirsten had other ideas. "Come on," she whispered and walked back toward the door.

I looked over at Daniel who shook his head. "Don't," he hissed. I wrestled with my thoughts for a second and then finally stood and knelt by the door with Kirsten. I registered Daniel crouching beside us, rolling his eyes and grumbling.

I peeked through the crack and saw the two adults standing facing each other. Quinn was wringing her wrists and Snape was still folding his arms, a skeptical look on his face. He was talking, his voice growing more and more annoyed. "If that's the case, why did you accept this profession?"

"I had to. This is the only way I can send money to my husband George and our son Jack. They aren't magical and…"

"You're son's a squib?" Snape inquired, raising his eyebrows.

"That's not the point! Damn it, Severus! Can you do it? Just tell me if you can do it!" Quinn's eyes were widened and she looked like she was a step away from getting on her knees and begging.

"You know there's no cure. This won't stop it." Snape told her through clenched teeth. He was obviously insulted by Quinn's language and the use of his first names. She nodded and took a shaky breath. "Yes…but not forever. It all depends on my stores. Dumbledore knows about this?"

"Of course." She answered.

"All right. I'll see you tomorrow." With that, he strode back down the hall, walking quicker than was absolutely necessary.

"Run!" Kirsten hissed. We jumped and darted back to our seats. Professor Quinn walked in seconds later, wiping her hair out of her face. We sat down and stared at her, waiting for her to start the lesson.

She took a deep breath and clapped her hands. "Alright! Shall we begin?"

"Well, that sucked," Daniel muttered.

"What, did you get some dirt under your nails?" Kirsten joked. I laughed.

"No! Those stupid Slytherins are really getting on my nerves." It took him a second to realize what he'd said. "Oh man. I'm sorry; I didn't mean it like that."

I nodded, only a bit hurt. "It's fine. Those guys were kind of annoying."

"Try having to dig up bugs with them," Daniel grumbled. We were making our way up the grassy hill from Herbology, which we had after Defense Against the Dark Arts. We had been replanting a special type of plant called Gredylers. Apparently, they were infested with little bugs that would cause a female to hear their high pitch squeak to pass out. They made me think of the opposites of the Sirens from Greek mythology.

So while the boys had to get down and dirty, us girls went back outside and weed the vegetable patch, a much less strenuous task to be sure. Laughing at my inner sarcasm, I caught up in stride with the two Ravenclaws and we entered the Great Hall for lunch.

"What do we have in the afternoon?" I asked, taking a sandwich from the platter. Kirsten took a sandwich as well and tried to get her schedule at the same time. However, she wasn't able to manage without nearly losing her meal.

"Here, I'll check," Daniel offered. Once he had gotten it we found out our next class was Transfiguration and then Potions at the end of the day. "Oh I can't wait." Daniel rolled his eyes. "We get see more of Professor Snape."

"What does he teach?" I asked confused.

"Potions," Daniel said, his tone tepid.

"Why so glum?" Kirsten asked from across the table with me.

"He's the head teacher of Slytherin. He's not gonna be to kind to us Ravenclaws."

"Professor Sprout is the head teacher of Hufflepuff and she was kind with us," I pointed out.

"But she's a Hufflepuff! They supposed to be kind!" Daniel cried. "Slytherins are…" but he stopped. An awkward silence filled the table.

"Wow. Nice job, dude." Kirsten said. "You're two for two." I glared at Daniel, not caring about his apologetic face.

"Are you gonna keep forgetting that I'm one of those horrible Slytherins?" I asked my tone like steel.

"Abby I'm sorry. You just don't act like them." He cried his eyes wide.

I stood and pulled my bag over my shoulder. "Kirsten let's go. We're going to be late for Transfiguration." And with that, we left the Great Hall, not looking back.


	4. The Classes Part 2

I entered Transfiguration, still fuming from lunch. Leighann was already standing there, speaking with Chloe. I'd already seen Chloe in Defense against the Dark Arts. She was extremely good with spells, already performing simple spells, sending Professors wand flying out of her hand.

Leighann saw my face and her eyes softened with confusion. "What's wrong?" She asked. I quickly explained what had happened. She pulled me into a hug. "I'm sorry. I'm sure he didn't really mean it."

"I know," I muttered. "I just..." I stopped and shook my head. "Forget it." I pushed past them and sat down at the one of the seats in the classroom. Leighann started to continue the conversation but at the moment Daniel ran through the door. The three girls just stared at him, their eyes like daggers.

Before I could tell them to back off, the other students began to file in. I turned back around, letting Kirsten join me at the small table. The other kids sat around the room, unaware at the fight going on around them.

Suddenly, we heard the door slam and all the chatter in the room ceased. We turned, expecting to see the teacher. However, instead of that, we were greeted by the sight of a small, older looking tabby cat. It walked between the legs of the desks, up to the front of the room. "…The hell?" Kirsten muttered. I shrugged and continued staring at the misplaced animal. The cat then leaned back on its haunches and sent itself flying up onto the teacher's desk. The class sat in silence, unable to decide what to do about this uncharacteristically, bold feline.

We gasped as the cat jumped from the desk into the air. However, in mid-leap, it transformed into a woman. I realized it was the same woman who had sorted us just yesterday.

Professor McGonagall stood and regained her composure before saying, "Please take out your standard book of spells Grade 1 and copy out the specific spells and their definitions on page 132."

Taken aback by the sudden orders, we fumbled around for our books, sending papers falling and wands clattering onto our desk. Finally, the noise subsided and all we hard were the gentles scratching of quills on parchment. McGonagall seemed satisfied.

Every so often, my curiosity got the better of me and I'd turn to find Daniel leaning over his paper, hard at work. I glared at him, even though he couldn't see me.

I turned back to the front as Professor McGonagall began to talk over our note taking. "Transfiguration is probably one of the most difficult things you'll be doing this year," she said. I smiled to myself, as every teacher had said pretty much the same thing about their own subject. "You will need complete concentration. It isn't enough to just say the spell and wave your wand. You must visualize in your head what you are transfiguring. Now, I will pass out the toothpicks and you will begin."

Roughly an hour later, with little success in turning a toothpick into a needle, we filed out of the classroom. I pulled Kirsten one way, the opposite direction of where we wanted to go. "But class is that way!" She cried. I shook my head and waited until I couldn't see Daniel walking through the crowd of people.

A minute later, we were running down the hall, trying to make it to Potions class on time. We did, if only just. We flew into the room, chests heaving from our impromptu sprint. I took in the class room, trying to catch my breath. It was in the dungeons so it resembled the class room. It was cold and damp. Because we were underground so there were no windows, so long shadows from the many candles wound their way up the stone walls like sickly vines. Pickled animals and plants sat in jars on the shelves. The other students were already seated at the long tables.

The door slammed shut a second later. Kirsten and I turned around quickly, stepping back at the sight of the man who know stood in front of us. We'd seen him before but the presence that he emanated in person was extremely intimidating. "What are you two doing?" He said it in the same drawling, slow tone he'd used earlier that day with Professor Quinn.

Kirsten and I shook our heads. "Nothing," I said.

"With two students that is highly unlikely," Snape said, walking toward the front of the class. "But, I suppose you weren't technically late. Now, I expect this sort of thing from a Ravenclaw, probably late from correcting a teachers spelling or something. But I don't expect tardiness from Slytherin." He eyed my green tie from across the room. "I expect much better ms…ms…" I realized he was looking for me to say my name.

"Turner, sir. Abigail, Turner," I said, my voice shaking under his intense stare.

"Well, Turner, I expect better from my house. Take your seat." He commanded.

Kirsten and I nearly sprinted to the nearest empty teats and sat down quickly.

"Now that we've got that out of the way," Snape muttered. "I want you all to take your wands and put them away in your bags. This class does not require incessant wand waving. This class isn't dependent on diction, wrist movement or pure dumb luck. Potions are dependent on following directions and obedience. True, there are some skills mixed in, I won't lie." He gave the Slytherin students a knowing glance but continued a second later. "I'm aware that most of you had Professor Quinn earlier this morning for Defense Against the Dark Arts. Correct me if I'm wrong but she said that Defense Against the Dark Arts was more important and will help you more than Potions. If you believe that to be true and let that irrational way of thinking guide you in your futures, it would be a grave mistake."

The way he said "grave" caused goosebumbs to spread on my arms and I knew I wasn't the only victim of his foreboding tone. "Potions are based on logic and compliance. If one tries to experiment and invent their own way of thinking they could regret it immediately." Kirsten and I exchanged a look. "Now, take out your books and try your hand at the potion one page 523. I think it will be useful in seeing what skill you all possess."

He then strode to the back of the room and walked into what I suspected to be his office. He didn't return for the rest of class. But if he had he probably wouldn't have helped. The potion we had to do was extremely difficult. We soon realized it was never meant for beginners. However, Leighann turned out to be amazingly talented. She was on step five when no one had gotten past step two. She was also the only one to finish. Snape returned to find us all sweating and struggling to finish. Daniel's hair was stick straight up from all the times he'd run his fingers through it. I would've normally laughed at it but I was too stressed to find anything funny. Snape walked over to Leighann's cauldron and smiled. "I'm impressed. I'm glad one of you was able to finish!" He nearly yelled the last words and I saw some of the kids sink in their chairs. He strode past a few tables, grimacing at the smoking, boiling concoction.

He finally stopped at Kirsten and my cauldron. "Ms. Turner I recall telling you that I expect only the best from my students. Why is it that you're not showing me the best?"

Kirsten's eyes widened. "Hey, this was a really hard assignment!" Snape raised his eyebrow at her exclamation. "Sir." She amended, gulping.

"Slytherins usually excel at potions. I'm starting to doubt the sorting hat was completely correct. You'll try better next time…right?" I was staring straight ahead, not daring to meet his eyes. I nodded. "Right, Ms. Turner?"

"Right," I gasped, clenching the edge of my desk in fear.

"Slytherins need to learn where they belong," Snape hissed. Tears were threatening to spill from my eyes and a lump had grown in my throat that was so tight it hurt. "Right?" I nodded again, not trusting myself to speak. "Ms. Tur-"

"Yes!" I cried, my voice cracking slightly.

"Manners, Ms. Turner." Snape admonished. "Class dismissed."

I didn't wait. I sprinted with all my might leaving my bag behind me. Tears were springing down my cheeks and I gulped down my sobs. I ran out the door. The school day was over so there weren't any other kids out on the lawns yet. I ran by the lake and found a larger tree. Without thinking, I clambered up the branches, higher and higher. Finally, when I couldn't go any farther, I hugged the main trunk and cried and cried. "What am I doing here?" I gasped, wiping my wet tearful face. I clutched the wood, my nails digging into the soft bark.

All my sadness and confusion was boiling up inside of me. No, it had been boiling up inside me since the sorting. I just needed something small to set me off. Snape had supplied that. _Why __was__ I a Slytherin? I can't be a Slytherin. I'm not talented in Potions like Leighann or Transfiguration like Chloe. I don't belong here. I can't belong here. _I melted into another puddle of sobs of denial. I prayed no one would find me, to save me from further humiliation. Please don't let them find me. Suddenly, I heard someone approach the tree under me. I tried to shrink back but I had nowhere to hide.

I felt the tree shake underneath me and I knew they were climbing up the tree toward me. I was soon greeted by Daniel. I wanted to ask him how he got up here to where I was. I was really high up and some of the branches were rather skinny. However, I couldn't talk without my voice breaking and continued sobbing. Daniel sat on a crook in the branch and stared up at me. I began to say something but just shook my head, cupping my face in my hands.

Daniel carefully moved across the wide branches toward me. I felt his hand pull my own away from my face. I looked up and he ran his thumb over my finger, softly. He then pulled me in, wrapping me tightly in his arms. Confusion clouded my mind but eventually left me through tears like my humiliation and sadness. I wrapped my arms tighter around Daniel's neck, crying into his shoulder. He ran his hand up and down my back in a soothing and repetitive motion.

Finally, I was all cried out. My face felt dry, as did my mind. I felt cracked and empty on the inside. I eventually pulled away from Daniels comforting gripe, though a part of me didn't want to. We sat in silence for a moment, looking anywhere but at each other. Finally, I shook my head and spoke my thoughts. "Do you know why I'm a Slytherin?"

He smiled softly and shook his head. "No, but some people don't know why they are a Slytherin or a Gryffindor, for example, until they're in their seventh year. The sorting hat knows your potential and your future, sort of. It was right, Abby. You're a Slytherin, but it's okay if you don't know why."

I smiled and pulled him into another hug. We lingered there for a second until it bordered on awkward. "Thanks for…um, following me," I said, looking down and playing with my hair.

I looked back up just in time to catch him blush. "Don't…don't mention it," he stammered. I laughed and nodded. "We should probably start heading back. Dinners gonna be served soon I think."

I nodded but couldn't help and feel sad. When we were in the tree it felt like time had slowed down. It felt like we had escaped reality. And I wanted nothing more than to never go back. I joined Daniel, however, as we climbed back down to where reality was flying by at full force.


	5. NOT A CHAPTER! SORRY

Ok, I hate when authors do this too but I don't want to leave my wonderful readers in the dark.

Now, as most of you know, November starts on Tuesday. While November is a wonderful month (being born in it I would know) it also brings with it a task and endeavor, a journey if you will, for all writers. NaNoWriMo!

If you are not familiar with this literary mission...well, shame on you! It's so awesome! Look it up if you don't know about it. It's pretty cool. And I, for the first year ever, will commit to myself the task of writing a novel throughout the month of November. Yes, it sounds difficult and strenuous but I shall do it!

And with that task comes little distractions. Not that writing these fan fictions are distractions. There fun and love doing them. They keep me sane in these super long school years. However, I will not be able to make any revisions or updates until December. I know its long and I'm sorry.

I hope you're all still my loyal fans after this long process. I love you all! Thank you for the wonderful reviews and favorites! See you in a month!

Love,

Fanta


End file.
